Stuck
by PhantomAerrow
Summary: Danny is stuck as Phantom and forced to go to school! And if that's not bad enough his parents blame Phantom for Danny's disappearance! Rating because I'm paranoid and for some minor swears. Some DXS... maybe. On hold for now, lost interest. Sorry.
1. Phantom?

**Stuck**

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :)  
><strong>

**Summary: Danny is stuck as Phantom and forced to go to school! And if that's not bad enough his parents blame Phantom for Danny's disappearance! Rating because I'm paranoid some DXS... maybe.**

**Authors notes: Hay everyone! PhantomAerrow here! This is my first fanfic EVER so please don't be too hard, I LOVE reviews though so please review :D**

**I'm writing this at 1:18 in the morning lol. The idea for this story came into my head last night and just would not let me get any sleep, so here I am lol  
><strong>

**PP never happened and Val knows Danny secret and now helps him fight ghosts. Danny Phantom is considered a hero by most but not all. This first chapter might be kind boring cause it's kinda a prologue to everything but the story will pick up I promise :)  
><strong>

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Ok I think that's everything…. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Phantom!<strong>

Danny Fenton woke up Saturday morning in a good mood. No ghosts had attacked him last night so he was actually able to get a good nights sleep (for once!).Danny yawned rolling over in bed to look at his clock.

"12 already! Sam's gonna kill me!" he said fighting with his sheets to get out of bed. He had told Sam and Tucker that he would meet them at Sam's house around 12, he was going to be late! He ran into the hallway on his way to the bathroom and ran right into Jazz, literally. They fell to the ground in a lump. "Jazz! You're crushing my spleen!" Danny choked out. Jazz had fallen on top of him.

"Ouch, sorry Danny, you really need to watch where you're going." She said getting off of him and brushing herself off.

"I know, sorry about that." He said getting up also. Jazz turned to smile at him, then looked stunned.

"Danny!" she said.

"What!"

"Look!" she said gesturing to him. He looked. His hands were covered in white gloves and he knew that the rest of him would be covered in the Black and white jumpsuit and his hair would be white, his eyes green. He was Danny Phantom right now not Danny Fenton.

"Dang it!" he said "Thank God mom and dad aren't home!" Jazz nodded. Danny tried to turn back into Danny Fenton. He opened his eyes, nothing. _Ok again. _Nothing. He kept trying, but no matter what he did he could not summon the white rings that turned the haired, green eyed, super hero, Danny Phantom into raven haired, blue eyed, nerd, Danny Fenton. He looked at Jazz worry etched all over his face. "Jazz…. I can't change back." He whispered.

"What!" she yelled. "T-Try again!"

"I keep trying!" Danny said, exasperated, "But nothing happens!"

"Oh no." Jazz said nervously pacing.

"I'm going to go see what Tuck and Sam think about this, I'm due to go over there anyway." Danny said, Jazz nodded, still lost in her thoughts.

And with that Danny Phantom flew off to meet with his friends, but not in the form they expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, the first chapter is done! :D Sorry that it's short, I write short chapters, mainly because I find them easier to read and write but anyway what do you think? Good, Bad, Horrible? Please be Honest and Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	2. Now What?

**Stuck**

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :)**

**Authors Notes: Hello Again, It's PhantomAerrow; Here with the second Chapter of Stuck! Typing this at 4am Yay xP Anyway, Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Now What?<strong>

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled as Danny Phantom phased into Sam Mason's bedroom.

"Jeez dude, don't scare us like that." Tucker said, taking a deep breath. Sam took one look at Danny and knew something was wrong.

Danny muttered a "Sorry" and went and to sit on Sam's bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam said, walking over to sit next to Danny.

"Ya dude you don't look too good…" Tucker added.

"I can't change back." Danny said sullenly, not taking his hands away from his face.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, getting nervous.

Danny looked up and yelled "I woke up this morning as Danny Phantom and now I can't change back into Danny Fenton! I don't know what to do!" he put his head back into his hands. Sam and Tucker looked like someone had just sucker punched them.

"How?" Tucker finally asked.

"I don't know." Danny mumbled.

"Well we can't just sit here moping!" Sam said, standing up, 'We'll figure this out! We have the whole weekend, don't we?" She gave Danny a reassuring smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Ya!" Tucker chimed in, "By Monday we'll all be laughing about this to Val!"

"Ok!" Danny said also sitting up with enthusiasm, "…Now what?" Sam and Tucker hung their heads.

"I don't know." They said. Danny fell back onto the bed.

"I'm Doomed!'

(I was going to end it here but then I realized it was so short… so here's some more :D)

* * *

><p>"Well" Sam said, after a long silence, "If worst comes to worst we can always dress you up as Danny Fenton."<p>

"I guess, but that's like a last resort." Said Danny. Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Having to also hide as Danny Fenton will probably only cause more problems." He said. Danny nodded, He was probably right.

"Thanks for the optimism Tuck!" Sam said punching him on the arm. Tuck flinched and started rubbing his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked annoyed. Sam snorted.

"You know what for."

"No I don't!"

Danny started to laugh and soon the others chimed in.

After the laughing fit was over Tucker asked, "What about Desiree?"

Sam and Danny appeared to think for a second, then both said, "NO!"

"She will make this even worse than it already is!" Danny said.

"Geez, just trying to give some ideas, no need to jump down my throat." Tucker said, disgruntled.

Danny and Sam sighed.

"We know Tuck." Sam said.

"We're all just riled up from everything that's going on right now." Danny said "Thanks for the idea... Just don't let it go to your head." He added after seeing the self-satisfied smile coming across Tuckers face.

"Well think Danny, At least it can't get any-" Suddenly two hands were over his mouth.

"Don't!" Sam and Danny said at once.

"Why?" Tucker said from under the hands.

"Every time we say that something really bad happens!" Danny said.

"Oh, come on Danny," Tuck said, "Not always."

"Yes, Always!" Sam said.

"But-"

"Zip it Tuck!" Sam yell holding up a fist. Tucker shut up, and fast.

But the Damage had already been done.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy :D The story will really start to pick up in the Next chapter, I promise. Right now I'm still figuring out Ideas so updates might be coming late or early all depends on when I get my ideas and how much time I have. :) Anyway, sorry that it's a short chapter again. Hope you liked it! Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	3. What do You Want?

**Stuck**

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :)**

**Authors Notes: Hay Everyone! PhantomAerrow Again :D Thank you so Much for all the Reviews! They really give me the drive to keep writing :) And because of all the awesome reviews and, because I have some extra time and enough ideas (lol), I have decided to Write up and Post Chapter 3 Early! :D Yay! Hope you like it!**

**Review Replies:**

_**son of wind:**_** Using Frostbite is a good idea, but right now he would not really fit into the story, might use him later though. Sorry about the Chapters being so short, that's just the way I write. They will probably get longer as I write more but for now, just bear with me plz :)**

_**JuneLuxray2: **_**I've never been very good with Grammar, but I'm working on it. Hopefully it's not anything so bad that it distracts from the story… I hope. Ok I will remember that, thanks for the Hint! :)**

_**Everyone Else:**_** Thanks a Bunch :D**

**Now! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – What do You Want?<strong>

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had spent the whole day trying to figure out a way to turn Phantom back into Fenton, but nothing so far had worked. They had tried everything from being sucked into the Thermos to being tickled, nothing. Now they were all lying on the ground in Sam's room, disgruntled. Most of their sentences ended abruptly like, "What about…. Never mind" or "Oh I know we could… wait… no…" Then, suddenly, Tucker remembered something.

He propped himself up on and elbow so he could look at Danny and said, "Hay Danny!" excitedly, causing the hafa to jump slightly.

"What Tuck?" Danny asked, grumpily.

"I know what we can to do fix you!" Tucker said, looking like he was about to jump out of his skin from excitement. Danny raised an eyebrow at the young techno-geek.

"Oh really?" He said, dripping with sarcasm, "and what would that be?" Tucker grinned, looking slightly evil, like he did when he was about to pull a prank on someone.

"We have to knock you out!"

"What?" Danny and Sam yelled together, bolting up into sitting positions. Tuckers smile broadened.

"You heard me." Danny was about to say something but a purple nail polished hand covered his mouth. Danny looked at Sam, confused.

"You know, it's crazy, but it just might work." Sam said, obviously thinking. Danny's neon green eyes widened. He yanked Sam's hand away from his mouth.

"Are you crazy?" he yelled. Sam just sighed.

"Danny, just listen, okay?" Danny nodded and calmed down a little. Tucker stifled a laugh, which earned him a glare from Danny. Sam continued, "Now think, the only other way that we know of that you can_ naturally_ turn back from Phantom to Fenton is to be knocked out, right?" Danny nodded again, starting to get that this might actually work.

"So?" Sam asked after a few minutes of quiet. Danny grunted.

"Fine, but how are we going to knock me out?"

"Simple," Tucker said, pinching two spots on Danny's neck at the same time. Danny fell to the floor. Tucker grinned "Vulcan neck hold, works every time." Sam laughed.

"Nice one" she said, then she noticed that Danny was still Phantom.

"Nothing's happening." she said, nervous.

"W-well maybe he'll be able to change back when he wakes up?" Tucker said. It was more of a question then a statement.

"I hope so." Sam said, pausing "When exactly will he wake up?"

"In a few minutes."

Sam nodded, taking a seat on her bed, and waited.

_10 Minutes Later -  
><em>

Danny woke up with a groan "What hit me?" he grumbled.

"Nothing," Sam said, helping him off the floor, "and Tucker." Danny rubbed his head.

"I'm gonna kill him." Danny grumbled.

"Oh, come on Danny!" Tucker said standing away from the annoyed hafa "I was just trying to help." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Sure you were." He said. "Ugh, what time is it?" Sam looked at the clock.

"9:50pm." She said. Danny jumped.

"Shit! I'm gonna miss my curfew!" he started toward the window when Sam grabbed him.

"Danny you can't go home looking like this!" she gestured to his clothes and hair.

"Oh….. Right…" he said, finally remembering that he was stuck as Phantom.

"Try changing back." Sam said. He tried… nothing.

"Dang it!" he said then he sighed. "Sam, can I stay here tonight?" Sam smiled.

"Of course! I'll call your parents." She ran off to get the phone. Danny's Ghost sense went off the second she left the room. Danny groaned.

"God I hope it's just the Box Ghost." He said, phasing through the roof and scanning the area. The he saw the Ghost. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was the just the Box Ghost. Danny flew off after him. He saw the ghost go into an old ware house and followed. "Come on Box Ghost! I don't have all day!" he yelled into the darkness. Suddenly a light came on and he saw a familiar uniform. He got really for a fight.

"Danny Phantom." Said the figure, sickly sweet, "Nice to see you again."

"What do you want?" Danny yelled, preparing an ecto blast.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Cliffy! :D Hope you liked it! Chapter's a little bit longer this time (Not by much, but still lol) Can you guess who the mystery person is? I Bet it's not who you're expecting, but we shall see. Until Next time, PLZ Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	4. Say What?

**Stuck**

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :)**

**Authors Notes: Hello, PhantomAerro again : ) Very glad to see that people like the story. Ugh, what a day, writeing helps me relax, yay :) OK, after the next chapter (#5) i really have to think about what I want to happen in the story, so i might start updating slower, but we'll see :) Ok, hope you like it and as always Please Review :)**

Normal Talk

_Danny's Thoughts_

**Review Replies:**

_**JuneLuxray2: **_** Tell me about it xP I would get a Beta reader to go over it, but I don't really have anyone that could or would be willing to be a beta reader, so I'm on my own here xP Good to hear and Good Point lol :D**

_****_cherryCatmy (Sorry I had to write your name wrong but it would not let me write it the right way xP)_**: **_**I'll answer this at the bottom so that I don't give away this whole chapter before people have even read it lol ;) But I will say one thing, Nope ;D**

_**FReeTObeMe1311: **_**Glad you think so! :D**

**OK I think that's it, Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Say What?<strong>

"What do you want?" Danny yelled, preparing an ecto-blast.

"Wo! Wo! Easy there!" the figure said, stepping fully into the light so Danny could see him clearly. He was wearing a white suit with a black tie. He appeared to be in his late forties and slightly overweight, reminding Danny of Mr. Lancer. His hands were over his head clearly saying, 'I mean you no harm, so don't shoot!' His face wore a nervous smile. _He doesn't look like the usually GIW idiots I face_ Danny thought, relaxing a little, but still read for a fight. The man put his hands down, visibly breathing easier. Danny cocked his head to the side, confused, _Is he…. Afraid of me?_

"Who are you and what do you want?" Danny asked in a no nonsense tone. The man may not seem threatening, but he was still a Guy in White. Anything could happen.

The man cleared his throat, "I'm Agent Hoffman from the EEM division of the Guys in White. I specialize in ecto activity that involves schools and such. As for what I want, I want, actually _need _to talk to you."

"EEM division?"

"Ectoplasmic Entity Management Division." Hoffman explained. "So, may I talk to you?" he asked again. Danny was quiet for a moment.

"Fine." Danny sighed. Hoffman immediately brightened.

"Great! Should we go somewhere better to talk or just stay here?" he said, looking around, then he looked at Danny and flinched. The look on Danny's face had said it all. Hoffman cleared his throat nervously, "Right… we'll stay here." He took a seat on one of the many boxes in the room. Danny raised an eyebrow at him, perplexed. What did this guy want… really?

Hoffman began to speak, "I know you are probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you," Danny raised an eyebrow again, _Duh! _"I'm here because as I stated earlier I specialize in ecto activity that involves schools and the sort" _OK… and what does that have to do with anything? _Hoffman continued, "And as of late it had been brought to our attention that you, having died so young, never finished your schooling," Danny raised _both _eyebrows this time, "So, we have decided to send you, Danny Phantom, back to school, to finish your schooling." Danny's mouth hit the floor.

"WHAT?" he yelled, dumbfounded. "No way!" he shook his head, he had enough problems already, having to go to school as Danny Phantom, did _not_ need to be added to that list! "Who told you I never finished my schooling?"

"Vlad Masters gave us the tip." Hoffman stated.

"Dam you Vlad." Danny growled. If Vlad was involved then something would happen if he didn't go. He was already stuck as Danny Phantom, might as well play along… for now. But who said he had to go as _Phantom… _"Fine" Danny sighed "I'll go." Hoffman smiled but faltered as Danny continued.

"But, do I have to go as Phantom?"

"What?" Hoffman asked, confused.

"Can I go as someone else, make a new identity?" Hoffman scratched his chin.

"I suppose so, but why would you want to go as someone else?"

"Too many people know Danny Phantom, I don't want to be mobbed by people who like me and hated by people who, well, hate me." Danny explained. Hoffman nodded in understanding.

"Ok, who will you be going as then? We need a name to enroll you as."

"Duncan James Daniels." Danny said, proud that he had made up a good cover name. Hoffman nodded.

"OK, we will enroll you as such. Good Luck Danny." He said holding out a hand. Danny blinked, hesitated, then took it.

"Thanks… I think." Danny said, before taking off through the roof to tell his friends about the new development. _This is going to be interesting._

That, was an understatement.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you wouldn't be able to guess who Hoffman was :D If you guessed Guys in White then you were the closest, so kudos :) I think that also answers your question <em>cherryCatmy<em>**** :) If you don't like OCs then don't worry, I'm not planning on Hoffman playing a really big part in the story :) Anyway, I think that's it, hope you liked it. Review!**

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


End file.
